I'd Love to
by AngelofMusic2
Summary: A nightmare causes Harry Potter to become depressed as he starts his sixth year of Hogwarts. Worse off, Malfoy knows and plans to blackmail him to his advantage. Will someone be able to help him through this ordeal? Slash, Sex, adult sits, language R&R!
1. Nightime Illusions

Harry was facing Lord Voldemort again.  
  
"Hello Harry, nice of you to have dropped by."  
  
"What do you want?" asked the famous Harry Potter, his monotonous voice cold.  
  
"I have a little choice for you to make, dear boy," said Voldemort, his red eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well Harry, because you've been such a good little boy lately, I'll let you chose whom my malevolence will hurt. I can either bring your parents back-" with a flash of light a replica of Harry appeared next to a beautiful woman with dark green eyes that resembled his.  
  
"Mum.Dad." Harry started towards his parents as they held their arms open for him. A bolt of lightning stopped him and pushed him onto the floor.  
  
"Anything!" shouted Harry, still staring at his parents. He could have them again.he could have them.  
  
"Anything?" Voldemort sneered. With a flash of his wand, a white light exploded, momentarily blinding him.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"No," Harry gasped, his face contorting.  
  
Ron and Hermione stood together, their hands and feet tied.  
  
"There you have it Potter," snarled Voldemort, his face a mask of hate. "Choose- bringing your parents back to life or saving your best friends from an early, tortuous death.  
  
A battled raged in Harry's head. If he could have his parents back he could finally be loved. He'd have a family- a real family. What it would be like to be hugged and loved by a mother.to talk with a father and have him understand.  
  
But Ron was his best friend.Ron was family too.he couldn't just let him die a horrible death.and so young. He loved Ron like a brother, a bond of best friendship that those girls were always talking about.and Hermione.she was so beautiful and smart.how could he just let two young lives be snuffed out?  
  
"Choose Potter, you have three seconds." Mum  
  
"Three."  
  
Ron  
  
"Two."  
  
Dad  
  
"One."  
  
Hermione  
  
"THEM!" shouted Harry, pointing at Ron and Hermione.  
  
Voldemort grinned evily.  
  
"Then watch them die again."  
  
A huge spider was suddenly attacking his parents. It poked its legs through his parents' eyes at the same time so that it came out the back of their heads. They had gone through their heads.It fell ontop of his parents, squashing their bodies. Bones crunching, blood squirting, a horrible squishing sound.  
  
Harry watched with horror as he saw his parents die again. As he watched, Lily turner her one eyed head towards Harry. Slowly, with all the strength she seemed to have mustered up, she whispered "I love you."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Harry, running towards them.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Another voice joined his, jerking Harry awake. 


	2. Punishments

*Disclaimer: I own no characters unless I make one up.  
  
A.N: Read, review, flame, enjoy, hate, shake your fist at it. I was bored. If you like it, review and I'll write more. If you don't like it, flame me and I'll write more. Have fun  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Harry lay in his bed, his heart racing. Who the hell had just screamed? It sounded strangley like.  
  
"Petunia dear, are you all right?"  
  
Aunt Petunia?  
  
"NoooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Thumping footsteps down the hall, louder and louder and.  
  
His door swung open.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU?!?!"  
  
Harry stared at his aunt. He couldn't believe hat he was seeing.a frenzied woman, her hair in pink rollers and wearing a faded cotton nightgown.  
  
"Aun.Aunt Petunia?" Harry had no diea what she was doing, looking so upset.  
  
"SHE COULD'VE COME BACK!" screamed Petunia, her face turning a horrible shade of red. "SHE COULD HAVE COME BACK!!" She picked up one of Harry's school books and threw it at Harry. It hit his scar.  
  
Blinding pain shot through his mind, causing his eyes to water. Another thump of pain and his nose felt like the hand of a giant had squashed it. Before Harry could react, Petunia was actually on him. She slammed his head against the wall of his bedroom, again and again and again, leave more and more blood on the wall each time.  
  
She finally stopped, crying hysterically as Harry slid down onto his bed, bleeding from the back of his head. His lip was cut where he had bit it and both of his eyes were swollen purple. There was silence but for Harry's gasping breath and Petunia's sobs of anguish.  
  
"You hated her."  
  
Harry could barely form the words from shock and pain. They didn't come out much louder than a whisper.  
  
"I was jealous yes.but she was my sister," came the reply. "I died the day she did, no matter what I may say. And you," she snapped her head up sharply, shooting daggers of hate from her eyes at her nephew. "You had a change to bring her back. But you chose your friends. YOUR FRIENDS!!!"  
  
Petunia's rage came back with a passion. She beat Harry until he couldn't breathe, in too much pain to even think. It was just a constant bright light, pain, pain, pain PAIN PAIN, bursting with each new blow.  
  
"DIE YOU ASSHOLE, DIE DIE DIE!"  
  
And with that Harry fell into a welcoming darkness.. 


	3. Rage

*Disclaimer: I stillll don't own anything.  
  
A.N: So..I hope you like it..  
  
Harry awoke to total and complete darkness. He moaned as he tried to move his body. He honestly didn't know how he was still alive.  
  
His ankle felt sprained. He couldn't open one of his eyes and could only squint out of the other. He lifted his right arm and felt his nose, flinching, causing another spasm of pain trhough his entire body. His left hand seemed to be broken- he couldn't move it anyhow. And if felt swollen.  
  
"Awake bastard?"  
  
The cold voice of Aunt Petunia caused Harry's heart to stop and a cold sweat broke out throughout his body.  
  
"Don't worry boy. I'm not going to touch you. I just wanted to lay down some new laws."  
  
Harry lay still in his bed, his heart pounding in his ears.  
  
"You are not to leave your room until it's time for you to fly off to your school. Yes, you will still go to Hogwarts. Keeping you from it would cause you so much pain.but I couldn't imagine keeping you here the entire year without killing you. Besides, those friggin wizards would be on the house like bees to honey if we didn't send their precious golden boy back. "Remember this Harry- you chose your friends over your FAMILY. You are a heartless, ugly, obnoxious human being. You brought Coldemort back. You should have died when you had the chance. DIED. Worthless piece of shit. "From now on you are to call me Mrs. Dursley. I am not your family. I will not feed you. I will not get you new clothes. I will not clean anything of yours. You can't use our bathroom. "I hate you. I hate you with a venom and passion that can't be described. Do not tell anybody of this if you don't want to be killed. Because I will kill you. And nothing, nothing, NOTHING they could do would save you from my wrath."  
  
With that she went over to Harry and slapped him across the face. He felt the sting but he was numb. Petunia's words cut through Harry more than he thought possible. Everything else any of the Dursleys had said had never mattered to him. He always knew they never meant it- that he was really above them. But what Aunt- Mrs. Dursley had just said was true. He was worthless.  
  
Yeah short chapter- as though anybody's reading this. Did ya like? 


	4. Leaving

*Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Rowling does. I know, isn't that a surprise?  
  
Harry sank into a depression that lasted the rest of the summer. He lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling without seeing. A feeling of emptiness filled his heart until that was the only thing he felt. Sometimes Harry would replay the scene in his head, scene for scene, word for word. All those words hurt him like nothing else he thought could.  
  
The days melted meaninglessly into one another. Harry knew no time. He knew only sadness, a dull ache in the pit of his stomach. He began to absentmindedly pick at his healing scars so that they would break and bleed again. That seemed to be the only thing that brought him back to a reality of some sort. He would look at the blood trickling down his arms and smile to himself. Such a fitting punishment.  
  
Finally the day came that Dudley came bursting into Harry's room, snapping him out of his depressant, dream like state.  
  
"Mum says you best get ready before she sets the room on fire."  
  
Harry looked at Dudley with half closed eyes. Was it possible.  
  
"Now!"  
  
Harry slowly got up and promptly fell down. He hadn't used his limbs for weeks- it felt like he forgot how. He also had eaten nothing but the owl treats he had for Hedwig. He hadn't bathed or changed his clothes either.  
  
Dragging himself to the bathroom, he quickly showered, letting hot water run over him until his skin began to blister and turn pink. Slowly he shut off the water until only cold water was flowing over him, making him shiver, cutting at his skin like little pinpricks. The cold water usually made him aroused- this time he only felt a dull ache.  
  
Looking in the mirror he noticed that he needed a shave. He also noticed that the color had fully faded from his eyes and, apart from slight scratches on his face, there were no signs of his beating. He needed to do something.something.  
  
He was holding a razor in his hand. All of a sudden he was scratching it gently against his skin. Softly at first.all along his arms.suddenly he was at his stomach and he was pressing down. He looked down at his pale flesh and saw a bright contrast of red come out from the tiny scrapes he was making. He stared at them.there was no pain.where was the pain.  
  
It came slowly and dully, vibrating against his mind. It turned into a sting, like a lemon was squeezed into the open wound. Harry smiled. Finally. Something to feel after days of nothing. He looked at the unhealed scabs at his arms. Those helped too. Harry smiled to himself after he finished shaving. Maybe he would bring his little friend.it might prove helpful in time to come..  
  
A.N: Yes I know, nothing particularly interesting has happened.YET! Muhahaha, I have lots of tricks up my sleeves.keep reading, I'll have a chapter uploaded by Monday the latest. Toodles! 


	5. The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: Guess what?!?!? I don't own these characters..  
  
A/N: Sorry it took longer than expected. But here it is.  
  
"Hey! Harry!!"  
  
Harry looked up at the sound of his name. An enthusiastic Hermione and grinning Ron were both waving at him. Harry tried to put a smile on his face and waved meekly.  
  
Hermione ran towards him, her bushy hair bouncing. She enveloped him in a bone crushing hug, which Harry tried to return, wincing as her body pressed against his newly formed stomach wounds.  
  
"Hermione, give him some air!"  
  
Harry was saved from his pain from Ron, who pulled her back and clapped a friendly hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh Harry, I've missed you so much! You really must eat more though, I can feel your bones."  
  
"Just from a growth spurt," Harry lied quickly, trying to remember how to smile carelessly. "So what did you two do this summer?"  
  
Hermione went on a worldwide account of American adventures. Ron stared at his best friend. He couldn't believe how much he had changed.he had gotten thinner but barely taller.and paler.there was no way he was healthy.and there was some sort of sadness in the back of his green eyes that wasn't there before the summer. He knew that.  
  
As the trip went on more and more people came to the back to visit. Among the visitors were Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Cho Chang (who was looking quite pretty.), Ginny Weasley, and Katie Bell. Harry pretended to be interested in what they had to say and smiled politly at their jokes, but found it hard to join in on the conversation.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here? Two fags, a hag and a train compartment."  
  
Harry flinched as he heard the unmistakable voice of Draco Malfoy, the cruelest boy in school.  
  
"Real witty," said Hermione dryly, flipping her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"I thought so," said Draco, leaning against the train compartment door.  
  
"Please leave Malfoy," said Harry quietly, without meeting Malfoy's eyes. "Oh, he's gotten manner during the summer, has he? What's wrong Potter? A little nightmare hurt you?"  
  
Harry looked up sharply. How did he know.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about Malfoy," said Harry, shooting pins into Draco's eyes.  
  
"I believe you do. And I believe we should have a little chat about that.." Said Draco, smiling snidely. "Come with me Potter, into the last compartment. We can chat a bit there."  
  
"I don't want to," said Harry, choking on his words. What was Malfoy going to do to him.  
  
"What is he talking about Harry?" asked Hermione, staring at him.  
  
"Yes Potter, maybe we should enlighten the mudblood."  
  
"NO!" shouted Harry, standing up quickly. "I.I'm coming."  
  
Without looking back at the two he walked out of the compartment, Draco following.  
  
A/N.ooooo what're they gonna do??? Read and review ^-^ 


	6. Blackmail

Disclmaier: I don't own any of these characters.yet! Muhahaha, ok you know I'm joking, right? RIGHT?!?!?!?  
  
A.N: This story is dedicated to my little sister, Denise who is known as Alanna. I love you impy!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Draco smiled evilly as Harry glared at him from across the train  
  
"How did you know, jackass?" Harry snarled.  
  
"I wouldn't be using foul names if I were you Potter," Draco drawled lazily, his cold eyes filled with wicked laughter. "Who knows what may slip out of my mouth?"  
  
"I'm in no mood for this Malfoy," Harry said, suddenly VERY tired.  
  
"I know," came the cold voice filled with laughter "Oh my, I know."  
  
"Are you going to tell me HOW?" Harry said, his voice rising in a sort of panic.  
  
"Why should I do you any favors?" Draco said, enjoying the look of alarm that crossed over Harry's face.  
  
Harry stared at Draco, his mind at a complete blank. He didn't know how to answer. He didn't even know what was going ON. The panic was rising in his chest, though in truth he didn't even really know what he was so anxious about.  
  
"I'll do anything."  
  
Draco's smile widened as he heard Harry say the words he was longing to hear. "Anything? Really now. That makes it MUCH more interesting."  
  
"But you've got to promise not to tell Ron, Hermione or ANYBODY else about this or so help me Malfoy, I will not rest until I find a way to KILL YOU."  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes. Like he would make deals. But he wouldn't tell anybody.not yet anyway. "Yeah Potter, sure."  
  
Harry stepped closer to him, his green eyes staring into Draco's icy blue ones. "Now tell me, how do you know?"  
  
"I overheard my father talking to the Dark Lord. Although I don't follow in Lord.you know who's name, my father does. Though he does not know I will never obey his master. Anyway, Potter, I know all about the dream HE sent you. I know that he sent the same to your aunt and she was watching you make your decision in the shadows, unknown to you. He figured you would pick your friends over a chance to let your parents live again.and in truth, that would be the right thing to do. But I know that your aunt went ballistic and beat you. I know it alllll Potter. Voldemort was there that night and the nights following. He was watching you lie alone on your bed for weeks, without eating. That's why you look like a friggin skeleton. That's why there's sadness drawn all over your face even though you may try to hide it from the mudblood and the weasel. And now, I will tell the entire school unless you do as I say."  
  
Harry stared at Draco, trying his hardest to keep from jumping on top of him.  
  
"Do you really want people to know that you got the shit beaten out of you by your AUNT? She doesn't look like she could break a straw. And I will tell the whole school. Yeah it doesn't sound THAT bad, but the Slytherins will make it worse. Just see if we don't."  
  
"What do you WANT from me Malfoy?" Harry asked tiredly, rubbing his hand over his eyes.  
  
"You. Don't make fun of me, don't pick fights with me and do whatever I tell you. Or else I tell the whole school. And you don't want that."  
  
Harry sighed, his brain on overload.  
  
"Fine Malfoy. Whatever you want. Just don't tell."  
  
"All right Potter. Now go back out there and don't say ANYTHING," Draco said, his exterior calm contrasting his excited interior. Finally he would get Harry Potter. Finally.  
  
A.N. Hola my TWO LOYAL READERS, Alanna and Nikki! I love you two muhaha. And I'll love anybody else who reviews. I'll update more. Aren't you BURNING with curiosity now??? Good. Hehe. ~^~Kalandria~^~ 


	7. And it begins

Disclaimer: Do you know who owns these characters? Yeah that's right.  
  
A.N. Soooo two in one day aren't you surprised and bewildered?  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Harry spent the rest of the trip to Hogwarts trying to remember how to be himself. He joked and talked about Quidditch, a pleasant look plastered on his face. When Ron and Hermione tried to ask him what Draco had wanted with him, he simply ignored their question and asked them one of his own. He was able to play this part well and fooled everyone who came into the train compartment into believing there was nothing wrong with him. Except for Ron.  
  
During the trip Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Cho Chang visited the trio. Harry laughed along with them and even cracked a couple of jokes that caused Neville to fall out of his chair and Fred to slap his back. Nobody noticed that Harry was quiet more than was usual, or that tears sometimes glassed over his green eyes. He always hid it.  
  
Finally the train pulled into the platform and the usual hussle and bussle of getting out filled everybody's thoughts. Nobody noticed that Harry had slipped into a corner of the train. He was hidden from view though he could see everybody move. Since he had his robe on, he couldn't reach his stomach without lifting it up. He had to do it fast.  
  
He slipped the razor blade he had cut himself with earlier out of his pocket and rolled back his sleeve. He pressed the razor against his upper arm, near his shoulder. In three swipes he had done the deed. The blood seemed to revitalize him, out of his disillusioned state that he had been in. He smiled to himself again and let his sleeve fall, all the way down to his hands.  
  
"Hey, where did Harry go?"  
  
Harry stepped out of his corner and walked right in back of Ron, poking him.  
  
"Is somebody using my name in vain?" he asked, smiling broadly.  
  
"Come ON Harry, we'll be the last in getting off and I'm really in no mood to be sharing a carriage with that Luna Lovegood today," Hermione bustled past the boys, dragging her trunk and Crookshanks, who looked very put out in his straw carryon.  
  
Ron didn't move however. He was too busy looking at Harry. Where had he disappeared? And why did he look so different this year, so thin and sad? And what the hell had Malfoy wanted to talk to him about anyway?  
  
As Harry was getting off the train, he felt to arms push him from behind. He flew out and fell face first onto the ground, he glasses flying off of him.  
  
"Ooops Potter, must've lost my balance there," came the slow annoying drawl of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Help him up Malfoy," came the hard, sharp voice of Ron.  
  
"No," said Draco, smiling. "I do believe he can take care of himself." With those words he left laughing, his cronies following behind him.  
  
"Harry, whyd you just let him DO That to you?? Why ddidn't you fight BACK?"  
  
Harry just lay in the ground, blankly staring ahead at nothing. An arm appeared in his view to pick up his glasses. When he looked up to see who it was, it wasn't Ron, but someone else.  
  
A.N. yeah LAME LAME LAME but it gets better. Who picked up his glasses hmmm I KNOW I KNOW AHAHAHAHA ok bye 


	8. Stars in the Night Sky

Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
  
A.N. If you like Newsies, go check out my sister's fic- she's Liams kitten.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Harry looked up, trying to blink away the tears that had formed in his green eyes. Between losing his glasses and being a sniffle away from crying, Harry couldn't tell who was standing right in front of him, holding his eyes.  
  
"Here Harry," the blur said, holding the glasses under Harry's nose. Harry stared at the hand, wondering what he was supposed to be doing. He felt two hands lift him from his shoulders. The hands steadied him as the blur drew closer and placed his eyes back on hi face. Harry could see the anxious face of Katie Bell staring straight back at him.  
  
"Th-thanks about the .you know," Harry mumbled, looking away from her blue eyes.her captivating.blue.  
  
Harry shook his head in an attempt to clear it and flanked down at his robes. They were all muddy and a tear in his right sleeve showed off a scraped arm. But he was in no rush to fix that since he really didn't care.  
  
"HARRY! RON! WHAT IS TAKING YOU TWO SO OH my GOD Harry, what happened to you?!" Hermione came running over, grabbing his hurt arm with a tug that nearly dislocated it.  
  
"I'm all right Herm," Harry said weaily, trying to regain control og his own arm from the tyranny Hermione bore on it. "Draco was just messing."  
  
"LAST CALL STUDENTS GET YOUR ARSES UP HERE!" came a magical, disembodied voice from where the (to some) horseless carriages stood.  
  
"Damnit, we're going to have to run to make it," Ron said, sprinting up the hill the carriages rested on.  
  
The trio ran and made it to the last two carriages, one of which contained Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.  
  
Neville's round face lit up when he saw them arrive, panting and holding stiches in their sides. "Oh good, you all can fit in here with us, come on Luna budge up a bit."  
  
"But I need a place to sit too," came a voice from in back of Harrym causing him to jump foreward and hit his head on the carriage door. He glanced to the back on him and felt his heart flutter. He had forgotten about Katie Bell.  
  
"Oh well we couldn't POSSIBLY fit SIX people into one carriage!" said Hermione, always one for thinking on her toes (especially in cases where she didn't want something). "So OH LOOK! And EMPTY carriage let's go BYE!" she said pushing Ron and Harry into the second carriage.  
  
"GOD Hermione!" yowled Ron, landing in the carriage with a HUGE thump that caused the little vehicle to rock back and forth violently. "Did'ya really have to PUSH like that? I think I have a bruise on me bum."  
  
Harry landed across from Ron, barely noticing smacking into the wall. He turned to look out the window, at the clear night that they would be riding through. "Why isn't it raining?" though Harry glumly, looking at the stars twinkling at him from their bed of black. He would have felt so much better if it were raining down on him.  
  
The carriage evened out as somebody sat down beside him. He didn't bother to turn around as he knew it would be Hermione.  
  
"It was a bit rough Herm," said Harry, still staring out the window.  
  
"Yes well I didn't want to be stuck with that Luna girl, I really can NOT stand the thought of another carriage ride with her can you IMAGINE listening to made up stories about how the vampires are getting together to have a bon fire and whistling dingbats-"  
  
Harry started a bit when she started babbling on. Her voice came from across the aisle.which meant that.  
  
Harry glanced to the side of him and felt his heart skip a beat. Katie was sitting right next to him, laughing so prettily at what Hermione was saying and nodding her golden blond head in agreement. He never noticed how red her cheeks were before and how smooth her skin was.she smelled like soap and spice.how lovely.  
  
"Harry? HARRRRRYYYYY!"  
  
WHAT DID SHE WANT FROM HIM BLOOD?!?!?!? "Yes Hermione?" he said, turning his attention back toward the bushy haired girl across from him. At the moment she was wearing a pissed off expression on her face. She hated when nobody lisntened to her endless drivel.  
  
"I was ASKING you who you think the new defense against the dark arts teacher was going to be." Before Harry could answer, Hermione started again. "I think that it should be a woman this time, I mean women are just as interesting AND smart as the male defense against the dark arts teachers, I mean-"  
  
"Hey Mio, why don't YOU teach the class?" Harry said, interrupting her.  
  
Ron burst into laughter and slapped Harry a high five. Katie was quiet for a minute, trying to surpress the giggles that it was so obvious wanted to come out. The giggles won, which turned into full out laughs. She snorted which caused Harry and Ron to laugh harder and even Hermione gave in.  
  
Harry looked around at the happy scene before him, a real smile finally coming to his face. "Maybe this year wouldn't be that bad," he thought, looking out the window again, seeing the Hogwarts castle loom closer. Who knew.  
  
A.N. Yeah so hi, did you like it? I liked it even if it was a bit lame.I wrote the first half at 3 in the morning when I couldn't sleep and now it's only a few hours later and I've just finished writing the second half. WHATS UP DRACOS SLEEVE HMMMM only Alanna knows and that's because she lives with me.don't forget to check out her FANTASTIC fan fiction. She's Liam's Kitten, click on her name and then click on the story. You won't be sorry, it's better than this! 


	9. Annoucements

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.once my lawyer looks over a few things however, who knows.  
  
A.N.: Hey, so here's the next chapter ENJOY and don't forget to review.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
It was with a lighter heart that Harry entered the Great Hall. Accompanied by a wise-cracking Ron, a nagging Hermione and a quiet Katie, Harry could hardly believe that he had been sad. He had even forgotten about Malfoy.almost.  
  
"Oh Potter!" came a drawling voice from behind him. Harry stopped short, causing Katie, who was walking behind him, to run right into his back. Harry's mind temporarily blanked except for "Yeah baby" as her breasts pushed up against him. With that out of his system, anxiety filled his body, rising up to his throat. What the hell did Draco want to do to him now..  
  
"Potter!" said Draco, coming to stand right in front of him with the two huge morons he called friends standing on either side of him, blocking Harry and his companions passage into the Great Hall.  
  
"Yeah you better stop," said Draco, a disgusting smile creeping to his face.  
  
"Harry doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want Malfoy!" said Hermione, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh, I believe I did give him the choice," said Malfoy without taking his evil eyes off Harry's scared ones. "Besides, I'm not going to-" Draco stopped suddenly and glared at the three protectors. He was no dumbass...Picking a fight in the middle of the Hogwarts dinging room in full view of the professors, students, ghosts and Filch wouldn't be the smartest move. Looking straight at Harry's vibrant green eyes only, he said "Don't worry Potter. I'll find you later."  
  
With a jerk of his golden head towards Crabbe and Goyle, he turned around and led them to the Slytherin table. Draco's eyes were still fixated on Harry, who seemed to be being questioned by his little posse. He saw the boy who lived shake his head and head towards his house table. Soon, Malfoy told himself, a small grin coming to soften his hard porcelain face, Harry will be mine.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Harry and his friends had finally made their way to the Gryfindor table. Ron seated himself to Harry's right while, much to Hermione's annoyance, Katie sat on his left, giving him a quick smile before Angelina stole her attention. Hermione was forced to sit across from Ron, sending Harry worried glances, Ron frustrated noises and Katie death glares.  
The only one who noticed this, however, was Ron. He couldn't take the noises that were coming out of her perfect lips or the death glares her lovely hazel eyes were shooting out, but he grudgingly agreed with the worried glances she was giving Harry. He found himself giving his best friend the same looks. WHAT was wrong with him? Why the hell han't he tried to contact him OR Hermione over the summer? And what had he done anyway?  
  
Every time Ron questioned Harry about it he either changed the subject or ignored him all together. "Ah well," Ron though, starting to dish mashed potatoes into his plate. It was only the first day afterall. Maybe Harry had actually let what some of what the Durselys had to say get to him.or maybe something worse happened. Ron's brow furrowed as he thought that, picking up his fork and knife. But what could have happened?  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
The rest of the meal went off without any problems. Dumbledore made his usual announcements (there were 2000 forbidden objects this year, anybody caught going into the Forbidden Forest would die, magic used in the corridors was strictly blah blah blah). After the predictable things were said, Dumbledore looked down at the students before him, his expression unreadable.  
  
"I have two additional announcements to make," he said, causing a wave of chatter to rush over the hall. One of them had to be who the newest defense against the dark arts teacher was of course, but what was the other one?  
  
Harry stared at Dumbledore bemused. He could hear Hermione chattering on about who it might be. Maybe he really WOULD chose Hermione to teach the class. And maybe the other announcement was that Malfoy would die. Yeah that would be good.  
  
"The first, as you all probably have guessed, is that we have yet another new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. We had a horrible time trying to find one who was.up for the challenge as all the proffesors in the past have not lasted to see another year as educator. Only one person applied this year. That person is Proffesor Severus Snape."  
  
A shocked silence filled the Hall as all eyes turned to look upon smug Snape, drinking from his wine goblet. Something cold filled Harry's stomach. There was absolutely NO WAY he would be able to pass Defense Against the Dark Arts this year.no way no way no.  
  
The only table that made any noise was, of course, the Slytherian table, breaking into cheers and whistles. Their merriment was lost as the other three tables and all the teachers sitting at the great table remained silent. This didn't seem to bother Snape however as he still sat and drank, looking as happy as a child who was told they never had to go to school ever again and could sit at home watching Newsies all day.  
  
Dumbledore continued into the second part of his announcement, ignoring the reactions of the students and adults alike.  
  
"Of course hiring Proffesor Snape as your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, that meant we had to hire a potions master. Your new teacher shall be Proffesor Askid, who should be arriving tomorrow.  
  
"The second announcement," said Dumbledore, slightly louder as the students in the Great Hall started to talk amongst themselves. "Is that, with great pleasure, I announce Professor McGonagal's FORTY FIFTH year serving here at Hogwarts."  
  
He paused as the Great Hall broke into polite applause as Proffessor McGonagal blushed and hid behind her hat.  
  
"In honor of this grand achievment, we shall be holding a Masquerade ball for her on Halloween. There shall be no classes on that day as the ball shall take place from Noon onto Midnight with a break for a grand feast in between. To show your appreciation of a day off from learning, I expect each and every one of you to come dressed in costume. I myself shall be going as a bumble bee." Dumbledore smiled as this brought a tittering of giggles among the students.  
  
"There is nothing more to be said. Heads of Houses, please escort your younger, dumber peers to your Common Room and give out the passwords. Good bye everybody and happy learning."  
  
A.N. Yeah it's done and it's longer than it has been, isn't it? I think so. Don't forget Newsies fans- Click on Liams Kitten and then her story, it's GREAT. GOOD NIGHT WISCONSIN!!!! 


	10. Unexpected Visits

Disclaimer: PALS!!! I don't own the GREAT MAJESTIC BEING that is Harry Potter, the ANNOYING BRIGHT GIRL that is Hermione Granger, or the HOT SEXY MOTHER FUCKER that is Ronald Weasley. I don't own the EVIL CRUEL HEARTED BOY who is Draco Malfoy, the OLD FUNNY MAN that is Albus Dumbledore, or the UGLY GREASEY SONUVABITCH that is Severus Snape.  
  
A.N.: All right, here's the next chapter. I'd like to thank all who reviewed- THANK YOU! All of you ROCK.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Harry lay on his back, staring up at the black curtains covering his canopy bed. He had been lying like this for hours, ever since the feast ended. The new Head Boy had ushered the Gryfindors off to the portrait of the fat lady, given them the new password (Impy) and disappeared with the Head Girl into his private rooms, leaving the rest of the students to wander sleepily to bed.  
  
Ron had tried to engage Harry in conversation, but he had shrugged him off, saying that he was too tired to talk. He then shut the velvet curtains of his bed, blocking off all light and muffling the sleepy talk of his peers.  
  
In the safety of his velvet cave, Harry cut his stomach again, feeling the stinging pain bring him out of the daze he had been in since he heard the announcement about Snape. His senses seemed to return to him, causing everything to come in clearer. How had his life become so unbearable? Not that it was ever easy.  
  
Harry jumped. There was a vibration on the mattress.something had just landed on his bed.  
  
Hardly daring to breathe, Harry lifted his head ever so slightly. He squinted against the darkness, made only darker by the impenetrable curtains. Was it his imagination or did he see an outline of a.a person?? On his bed??  
  
"What am I going to do what am I going to do uh uh uh uh." Harry was panicking, though he tried his hardest not to show it. His wand was OUTSIDE the curtains and he couldn't move without showing that he was awake and alive and "OH MY GOD IT TOUCHED MY LEG!!!" his mind screamed as he jerked the leg back, sitting up at the same time. His head slammed against his headboard and a blinding light of pure pain came to fill his eyes.  
  
"Oh why don't you just calm yourself," came a voice from the darkness. Harry stiffened and stopped rubbing his forehead. It. Was. NOT  
  
"What the FUCK are you doing in my bed DRACO?" Harry whispered violently, trying desperately to see through the veil of darkness.  
"Oh don't bother whispering," said the voice of Draco carelessly. "I put a silencing charm around the bed. Nobody outside the curtain can hear anything that goes on in here."  
  
"Oh all right then!" said Harry, leaning foreword where he hoped he was right in front of Draco. "Well, in that case WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN MY GOD DAMN BED MALFOY?!?!?!!?!?!!?!" he bellowed, reaching out in front of him in hopes of grabbing Malfoy by a body part, preferably the neck.  
  
Harry squinted as his bed suddenly came in view, facing one of the curtains.  
  
"Why are you yelling at a curtain Potter?" came Draco's smooth voice from next to him.  
  
Harry whirled around to glare at Draco, his dark green eyes shooting out sparks of annoyance. He couldn't believe that he was staring at his biggest enemy, the only person he hated more than Lord Voldemort and himself. In his bed. In his BED. IN HIS FUCKING BED WEARING NOTHING BUT SILK BOXERS. Oh my God he's only wearing boxers, thought Harry wildly, staring at him. The only thing standing between me and his oh god is a thin layer of holy shit..  
  
Draco smiled slyly, noticing Harry's complete discomfort and panic. He couldn't believe that he was in his bed and truly, neither could Draco. He would have never done something of this magnitude before he had the vital information that could ruin Harry's reputation as hot shot. And he was about to get more..  
  
"Well Potter, I'm sure you're wondering why I'm in your bed at 4:00 in the morning then," said Draco, spinning his wand carelessly in his left hand.  
  
Harry gaped at Draco a few minutes before answering, "Ya think?"  
  
Draco's smile widened, causing his face to look almost human. "Well, do you remember when I told you that I wanted you to do some things for me? When we were on the train of course."  
  
Harry's jaw hardened as he nodded curtly. He was finally going to find out.  
  
"Well, it's a very simple request really," said Draco, sliding across the bed so he was right in front of Harry. He studied Harry's bewildered face, taking in every detail of his face. Up close Draco saw sadness behind his eyes.well that was weird. What did Boy Wonder have to be sad about? No matter, on with the plan.  
  
"Just tell me," Harry said, staring straight into Draco's ice eyes.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
A thick silence fell upon the bed. Harry's face froze, his mouth hanging open, eyes wide. Draco was smiling coyly at him, a dangerous look in the back of his blue eyes.Lust.  
  
Finally, after about an eternity, Harry found his voice from the knot that had formed in his throat. Slowly untangling it, he spoke.  
  
"Wha.wha.what do you want me to WHAT?"  
  
Draco drew closer to Harry and put his hand on Harry's knee.  
  
"Just as I said Potter. I want you. To kiss me. With tongue of course, at least 30 seconds, full out kiss," he said, smiling at Harry's discomfort. Of course he would be shy about it being a hetero and all. Probably think that it'll destroy his manhood.well it sort of would but that wasn't important at the moment.  
  
"You're GAY?!?" Harry choked out, still wide eyed. "But you're always with.and I never thought.you want me to WHAT YOU?!"  
  
"Yes Potter, I happen to be homosexual. I couldn't tell anybody, obviously as being gay is looked down upon by wizards, witches and muggles alike. And if my FATHER found out, oh boy!" said Draco, slapping Harry's knee, causing him to wince slightly. "Wow, if my father finds out, I would be completely disowned and cast about on my onw. So I couldn't date anybody at school though it's so.just DUH that Crabbe's gay too and I want to just.Well anyway," he added hastily, seeing Harry's eyebrows raise with certain interest "I've been wanting a guy for such a long time. I need that male companionship as much as you need a female one. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean that my feelings are any different then YOURS!"  
  
Draco took a breath, calming himself while Harry looked on. Oh God, what had he gotten himself into.why hadn't he had just brought his parents back from the dead.why hadn't he just DIED when Aunt Petunia began to beat him.  
  
Harry started as he heard Draco begin again.  
  
"But now I can have YOU. Don't you see? If you tell anybody that I'm gay or refuse what I tell you to, I can just tell the entire school your little secret! Nobody would believe you anyway, I AM dating Pansy Parkinson though she repulses me down to my very soul.though it's more of a boredom than repulsion do you know what I'm saying? Well, anywho," said Draco, looking as happy a child about to be given a bowl full of candy.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and drooped his shoulders. He didn't want to kiss Draco.he just wanted to curl up into a little ball and die.  
  
"Come on Harry," said Draco, pulling Harry away from the curtains and into his arms. Harry's body stiffened immediately and he tried as hard as he could to look everywhere but into Draco's eyes. "It'll be over before you know it," coaxed Draco, caressing Harry's hair with his hand. "Who knows? Maybe you'll even.like it."  
  
He brought his face closer to Harry's with each word. Harry's body screamed PUNCH HIM but his mind knew better. It knew that this is what had to be done.  
  
Their lips met and parted, Draco's tongue moving into Harry's mouth. He was soft and gentle, exploring inside almost hesitantly. He pulled Harry closer to him, feeling the fast paced beating of his heart.  
  
All Harry could think was "Just let it be over fast please.please."  
  
A.N.: Yeah I know, it was sort of boring, but you do find something fun out don't you? And please don't be mad at me for making Draco gay, no offense to any of those obsessed with him. And yeah those of you might hate slash and are disgusted by it but you had a fair warning so don't flame me for it. 


	11. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's created by J.K. Rowling- I just improve them a bit.  
  
Author's Note: I haven't updated this thing for a while because I've been on vacation and struggling with writer's block. This chapter's just going to be an easy one- you're not really going to find anything out but it is sort of entertaining to read if you like drama. Happy reading and keep reviewing.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Harry sat at the Gryfindor table in a stupor that only no sleep could bring. He was staring at his plate as though it held all the answers to life- but he couldn't really see it. He was too busy, lost in his own thoughts about the night before.  
  
He had NEVER used tongue on a kiss. Well, his first kiss HAD been Cho Chang.and it had been his only kiss.The only thing he hadn't had to worry about was his sexuality. He knew that he wasn't gay.but maybe it would be easier if he were.  
  
After Draco had left last night, Harry had lay awake on his bed until the gray light of fawn had filtered into the room. He had then gotten up and dressed silently, not wanting to wake his roommates. He wanted to be alone, so he had gone down to the Great Hall and sat, thinking.  
  
That was my first day, though Harry dully. How many are left? 180 isn't it? He sighed, sitting in the Great Hall alone as the gray turned to a brilliant orange, filling the room with light.  
  
Ron knew something wasn't right when he woke up. There was an uneasniness in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't shake. What the hell's wrong with me? He thought, sitting up in bed. He pulled the curtains from his four poster bed and groaned. The clock on the wall read 6:30. What had made him get up so early? Breakfast started at 8.  
  
Shaking his head, he pulled his sheets off of him, knowing that he would never be able to sleep until he knew everything in the room was all right.  
  
The other three beds stood silent, their inhabitants still sleeping peacefully. Ron was about to forget about his stomach and blame it on the punmpkin pie he had the night before when he noticed the fourth bed's curtains were pulled back. He stared at it, wondering. Why would anybody be up this early? Especially Harry.  
  
Ron decided it was time to find out.  
  
Harry was still sitting at the table when a voice startled him.  
"Food isn't coming for at least another hour chap. Or are you just trying to burn a hole into the plate?"  
  
Harry glanced up nervously, but smiled, relieved as soon as he saw who the speaker was.  
  
"I mean, you're staring at it so intently that's just what I naturally assumed you wanted to do," Ron said, sliding onto the bench across from Harry. He flashed his best friend a carefree grin, trying not to look too concerned.  
  
"Yeah I woke up early so I came down here," said Harry, shrugging. "I thought it was later."  
  
Ron studied Harry's face as he spoke, taking in every detail. The unnatural pale skin and black circles didn't go unnoticed.  
  
"Doesn't look like you got any sleep last night," Ron said lightly. That's strange, he though, still staring at Harry. Was that fear that just flashed across his face? "You weren't THAT nervous about the start of school, where you?"  
  
Harry tried to grin while his mind screamed at him. Ron suspects something, I know he does.  
  
"Well you know, Snape's going to be teaching my favorite class and there's another teacher so you know." Harry shrugged, trying to play it off lightly.  
  
"It never bothered you before," said Ron evenly.  
  
"Well it never HAPPENED before," Harry said sharply, his temper thin from deep fatigue.  
  
"I just mean.well, Shape's just a teacher. You've done all the Triwizard Challenges and looked more rested than you do now. You looked more rested when you were going to take the O.W.L.S, sneak Norton out of the castle, even compete in Quidditch matches against MALFOY than you do right now."  
  
The panicked look that crossed Harry's face didn't go unnoticed. What was it? The mention of Malfoy?..  
  
Harry spoke before Ron could say anything, his words laced with anger.  
  
"Yeah so? Ron, I said that there was NOTHING wrong. I said I was just a little nervous about today because that fucking sonuvabitch from HELL, who's only goal in life is to see me die a slow and painful death is going to teach me my favorite subject and'll probably make sure he somehow murders me himself and.and.," Harry trailed off, realized how lame he sounded. Ron was still staring at him, a blank expression plastered on his face.  
  
"I know what you said Harry," Ron calmly said. "And if I were Hermione, I would believe you. If I were Neville, I'd believe you. If you were Dumbledore, I'd even believe you then. But, unfortunalty for you, I'm not. So don't throw this bull at me because I'm not going to believe you."  
  
"Well you'll have to because it's the truth," said Harry, his voice as cold as his eyes.  
  
"Why did you avoid me this entire summer? What happened Harry? Why didn't you sleep last night?"  
  
"Maybe I had a LIFE during the summer. Maybe I didn't need you. And I TOLD YOU WHY I DIDN'T SLEEP." Harry yelled the last part, his temper finally snapping.  
  
Ron stared at Harry for a long moment, concern creeping into his face. Finally he shook his head.  
  
"You realize I won't stop until you tell me."  
  
Harry ran a hand through his already messy hair, frustrated.  
  
"Look Ron, I can't tell you. Please, stop asking me because I.I just can't."  
  
"Yes you CAN Harry. I'm your best friend. I'm practically your BROTHER."  
  
For a minute Harry stared at Ron and was suddenly overcome with the overwhelming desire to tell him everything- Voldemort's nightmare, his aunt's beating, the cutting, Draco. Ron could help, Ron could.  
  
Just as Harry opened his mouth, Hermione came down to the table, bustling over in her usual busybody manner.  
  
"Oh THERE you two are, I've been waiting in the Common Room for a half an hour now, why didnd't you wait for me, that was really quite rude."  
  
Harry looked around as Ron snapped angrily at Hermione. The Great Hall was beginning to fill with students and teachers, yawning and talking, anxious to start the first day. Harry felt himself deflating. He had miss his chance.  
  
A.N. yeah I'm done. Most of this was written in a car on the way home from Maine and I was dying, the other half was written during Seinfeld, Friends, Stupid Behavior Caught on Tape and typed during the end of another Friends and Will and Grace. I promise promise PROMISE that the next chapter I write will introduce the new professor, will have a Defense Against the Dark Arts scene and another Draco/Harry scene along with Katie Bell/Harry flirting. Read and review, read Liams Kitten's work and watch Will and Grace. Bye alllllllllllllllll ~^~Kalandria~^~ 


	12. New Experiences

Disclaimer: Yo, why do I do this? I mean, you all know that I don't own these characters.well I own Professor Askird but that's because J.K Rowling thinks that it's WITTY to kill a defense against the dark arts teacher every single book and I had to create a new character even though it's potions.but anyway wow hi.  
  
Author's Notes: GAHHHH I'm writing this during Will and Grace again AND listening to music at the same time -_- Thanks for reviewing, enjoy.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Hermione continued to talk without taking a break in between sentences. For someone so smart she sure wasn't observant. Ron was glaring at her and Harry was staring into space, yet she spoke on and on.and on.about classes, about the new professor, about Viktor Krum.  
  
"And this summer Viktor said that I could come over his house again and he promised that he would take me riding over the fields and go swimming and-"  
  
"Hermione, can ya shut it?" Ron finally asked irritably, especially annoyed about the unceasing talk of that Bulgarian Quidditch player. He burned with jealousy.  
  
Hermione looked aggravated over Ron's tone and was about to say something back when a hand thrust itself into her view.  
  
"Here you go, new schedules," said Katie Bell cheerfully, coming to sit next to Harry. She flashed them all a smile before dishing kippers onto her plate. Hermione looked at her schedule in confusion.  
  
"How did you get our programs? You're a seventh year, aren't you?"  
  
"Mhmm," Katie nodded, swallowing a piece of toast. "Alicia Spinett's [1] Head Girl and she knew that I was probably going to be sitting with you so she asked me to give them to you. Looks like a good day today, doesn't it?"  
  
Hermione, Katie and Ron began talking. The familiar banter and steady beat of conversation began to bring Harry out of his daze and he started paying attention. Before long Ron was making them all laugh with stories of Fred and George's new Joke Shop. Apparently they had made enough money to hire an assistant and some of the people who came to get the job were as insane as the twins.  
  
As usual, Hermione ended the fun by reminding everybody that class began in ten minutes and they should get going. Harry sighed sadly. He was really having a good time.he had even forgotten about Draco for a minute.  
  
Ron and Hermione walked ahead, bickering about something. Harry thought he caught the words "chocolate frogs" and "llamas" but he wasn't really sure.  
"They're really something, aren't they?"  
  
Harry started and turned around. Katie was still there.he had forgotten.again. Wow, he had been doing a lot of that the past two days.well she just started hanging around so.  
  
Harry tried a small smile, his heart fluttering at her gaze. "Yeah, there's never a quiet moment.well, there was this one time when Hermione jinxed Ron's tongue off. He couldn't say a word for hours- not until he finally tackled her and tickled her until she choked out the counter curse. Though sometimes I really wish Ron knew how to curse as well as Hermione did so he could shut her up once in a while."  
  
Katie laughed her pretty laugh, still staring at Harry. "I wish I could've been there for that.though isn't that a bit harsh to say? I mean, Hermione is your girlfriend, isn't she?"  
  
Harry stared at her in disbelief, open-mouthed. "You.you think me and Hermione are.are." He started laughing at the thought, indulging in the confused expression that had now crossed her face.  
  
".You're not then huh.but still, it's not nice to talk poorly about your crush." she trailed off as Harry laughed harder.  
  
"Oh God, Katie, no. I can't even imagine dating that girl- she'd probably drive me up the friggin WALL. I mean, she's my great friend and all but I would never want to date her. Dating her would be like dating Ron or my sister." Harry took off his glasses to run a hand over his face, still chuckling.  
  
"Oh.so.who DO you like then?" Harry quickly put his glasses back on so he could see Katie's face. She had what looked like it could pass as an easy going expression.if he still had his glasses off.  
  
"Er.well, there is one girl I'm thinking about," said Harry awkwardly, looking at the ceiling.  
  
"What's.uh what's she like?" Katie asked the floor.  
  
"Well." started Harry, rubbing his hand hard against the back of his head. "She's really athletic.and has a great personality.and does this really cute snort when she laughs really hard."  
  
Katie giggled and snorted. She quickly covered her mouth with both hands, blue eyes wide [2]. Harry smiled, letting a small laugh escape.  
  
"And." Did he dare say what he wanted to.Oh what the hell.  
  
"And she's really beautiful. Her hair looks like sunshine.and her eyes are like two blueberries." he mentally flinched. BLUEBERRIES?!  
  
Katie stared at Harry, her hands falling down to her sides, revealing her perfect lips. They were void of make up, but still looked flawless. Like the rest of her face.she HAD to be part veela.  
  
She was saved answering by Hermione's shrill voice.  
  
"HARRY! We have POTIONS first and the new PROFFESSOR'S going to be teaching come ON!"  
  
Harry groaned and Katie Bell laughed, rolling her eyes. "Go on Harry, the wife's calling," she said jokingly. Harry looked up into her eyes once more and was pleased to see disappointment had entered them. He smiled up at her, suddenly giddy.  
  
"More like mother hen. I'll see you at lunch, won't I?"  
  
"Yes, I'll-"  
  
"HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
With an apologetic glance to Katie, Harry ran off to join Hermione, who looked harassed and Ron who looked amused. Katie stared at their retreating backs shaking her head and laughing.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
"REALLY Harry, aren't you the least bit worried about this new teacher? I mean he'll probably be worse than Snape."  
  
"Yeah Hermione, I am, but still, he can't be that bad."  
  
"Well at least he'll be a change," said Ron as the three entered the dungeon room, specially reserved for potions. They took seats next to one another, Harry, as usual, in the middle.  
  
The rest of the class filed in: all the Gryffindors and, much to Harry's horror, the Slytherians. Shit, he thought, a bubble of alarm rising to his chest. Well, maybe he won't notice, maybe he'll just.  
  
"Hello Potter," drawled Draco, coming to stand in front of him. "Sleep well?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to reply but found his voice had temporarily vanished. All he could think to do was nod his head dumbly, eyes downcast. He could feel Ron's eyes on him, along with, probably, the rest of the class'. Draco opened his mouth to say something else, but someone else spoke.  
  
"Guys let's go, I got lost on the way to this god forsaken hole in the ground and we've wasted ten minutes of class."  
  
The class turned collectively to look in the doorway. A short, plump witch was standing in there, putting a cape on a coat rack and balancing three books at the same time. She walked to the front of the room briskly. Her black hair was pulled back into a bun and her bright green eyes peered at the interested students.  
  
She went to the board and began to write on it. "Please sit down anywhere, just as long as your asses are on a chair I don't care where. Of course if you start to talk and disrupt my class, I'll be sure to split you up by in more ways than one. If you think I won't, just try me and we'll see what happens then."  
  
Professor Askird stepped away from the blackboard, revealing the words "Professor Karen Askird- Potions. Lesson One Day One: Enlarging Potions."  
  
"Now, I probably don't know all your names obviously as I've never stepped foot within this castle before today and only know some of you by reputation, however bad it may be. So please, prove the rumors wrong, and start off new. Now, who knows what an enlarging potion is used for besides the obvious?"  
  
Hermione's hand predictably went straight up into the air as everybody else ducked their head down or became interested in the papers on their desks.  
  
"Malfoy, your hand is up," she said, ignoring Hermione. Draco snapped his head up, surprised. He had been talking to Crabbe and Goyle, smirking. Now he stared at the teacher.still smirking.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor," said Draco in his best ass-kissing voice. "You must have me confused with Granger over there."  
  
"All right, so you're the infamous smart mouth I've heard so much about," said Professor Askird. Draco stared at her in amazement. Before he could say anything she continued. "And I believe that the young lady you are referring to is named Hermione, Malfoy. You have no authority to use her last name as I have for you."  
  
Despite himself, Harry smiled. He had a feeling his potions marks were going to begin to climb this year. Unfortunatly for Harry, Draco saw the smile. His gaze promised Harry that he would regret it.he already did.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Lunch had finally come and the trio was able to talk.though Harry didn't join in on the laughter this time. In fact he barely said anything the entire meal. He was too worried.Draco had been too quiet.something was going to happen.  
  
Katie tried to engage Harry in conversation but he was unable to respond.he just knew that he needed to be alone.  
  
He excused himself from the table and walked down the hall quickly. He wanted to get outside where his next class, Care of Magical Creatures, would be anyway.  
  
Harry was walking around the lake when he heard a familiar, cold voice that he had come to loath and dread.  
  
"Where are you going so fast Potter?" Harry turned to see him and shuddered inwardly. Draco looked so.menacing.  
  
"Walking around the lake really doesn't get you anywhere. You just keep going in circles." Draco walked closer to Harry, an evil glint in the back of his eye.  
  
"Listen Potter, you don't laugh at me. You don't make fun of me or talk about me when I'm not there. I know that's what you do. You wouldn't want an unfortunate accident to happen. I can arrange that you know."  
  
"You're crazy," said Harry flatly, looking at the grass.  
  
"Crazy, am I? Well maybe I am. But that doesn't stop me, does it?" Draco came up close to Harry and grabbed his chin, pushing it up so Harry would be looking directly at Draco's face. "Be up tonight Harry. I'll be there for you."  
  
With that Draco walked away, giving Harry more to worry about.  
  
[1] I wrote Alicia's Spinnett ahahahaha ok sorry, shouldn't write this while I'm watching TV but.man I love Seinfeld. [2] I was listening to Stand Out from A Goofy Movie when I wrote this line so imagine Max when he laughed and did the "Goofy chuckle" for Roxanne.if you never saw this movie then.hi?  
  
A.N: HEYYYYYY so yes that was a long chapter. I wrote it during Seinfeld, Bernie Mac (shoot me), Wanda At Large and some of Boston Public. Some white guy's rapping now.hmm so anyway, I know I promised a Defense Against the Dark Arts scene but this was a bit too long wasn't it? Yes for me it was. Anyway read and review and oh my Draco has a trick up his nasty sleeve. And oh will Harry ask Katie out to the Masquerade thingy and is Snape still a bastard?!!!!!????? Ok then.  
  
Hermione!Muse: Honestly Kalandria, you've given me a horrid reputation. AoM2: -.- I hate you. Hermione!Muse: Well if you gave me a chance. Harry!Muse: Why did you make me kiss Draco? AoM2: ... Harry!Muse: And I could take on my aunt. AoM2: You've been saying this the entire story- it's getting old. Harry!Muse: No I haven't, I've mainly just been sitting there. Ron!Muse: You're not going to make me fall in love with Hermione are you? AoM2: ... Ron!Muse: I'd rather eat Harry's liver. Hermione!Muse: That's rude! Ron!Muse: Oh go read something. 


End file.
